1. Field
The present teachings relate to recreational vehicles and, in particular, to an articulating overhead console for recreational vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational vehicles are becoming increasingly popular with people who wish to retain the comforts and conveniences of home while spending extended periods of time away from home at remote locations. In more elaborate configurations, a recreational vehicle can include amenities such as a bedroom, a bathroom with a sink and a flushing toilet, a kitchen with a refrigerator, stove, and sink, and a generously sized living area with reclining chairs and an entertainment center. Additionally, a recreational vehicle may be easily parked at a wide variety of locations so that users may enjoy the amenities of the vehicle at their favorite destination. Consequently, people who use recreational vehicles may be assured of a comfortable living environment at their preferred remote destination without having to rely on the availability of suitable hotels.
In response to consumer demand, manufacturers have developed increasingly larger recreational vehicles to accommodate the conveniences of home. In particular, manufacturers have developed recreational vehicles with relatively large overhead entertainment centers or consoles that house various media components, such as televisions, stereo equipment, and various other audio and video components. Typically, in motorhomes, these overhead consoles are mounted above the front windshield. Positioning entertainment devices in this location is convenient as it is generally visible from other locations within the coach and is also placed in a location that is typically not used for storage. However, the space above the front windshield of a motorhome can be rather limited and with increased amounts of entertainment gear positioned in the console, crowding of components can be a problem.
In general, the various media components are electrically coupled together via connection cables or wires so as to communicate with each other. For example, a video component, such as a digital video disk (DVD) player is typically coupled to a television so that video signals produced by the DVD player can be displayed on the television in a viewable manner. Similarly, television monitors can also be linked to game devices, stereo systems, internet connections, satellite or cable outlets, and the like, each requiring some form of connection cables. Unfortunately, these connection wires are not easily accessible due to their position behind the media components and the overhead console.
In many instances, since the recreational vehicle is movable, the media components are securely mounted within overhead console so that the media components do not fall out of the overhead console when the recreational vehicle is in motion. Therefore, as a result, it can be highly difficult for a user to access the connection wires if a problem with the media components occurs or if there is a desire to change or upgrade one or more components. Typically, a user has to completely remove one or more of the media components from the overhead console before access to the connection wires can be achieved.
Unfortunately, removal of the mounted media components can be inconvenient and dangerous in some circumstances. For example, a relatively large television can weigh over 100 pounds and, therefore, must be dismounted from the overhead console by more than one person. In addition, when disconnecting wires from the media components, one has to be careful not to disconnect other wires attached to other media components. This can, unfortunately, create even more problems that subsequently have to be fixed. Further, since the overhead consoles are typically placed above the windshield, these components are often located above the individual's head which complicates access to the console components. Moreover, accessing the back of the components to change the interconnections is further complicated by the presence of seats and other obstructions that inhibit easy access to the components.
Thus, there currently exists a need to improve the structure of conventional overhead consoles for recreational vehicles. In addition, there also exists need to improve the manner in which media components, including the connection wires that electrically couple the media components together, are accessed from the overhead console.